


All I Want for Christmas is my Goddamn Sandwich

by Rainbowpui



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Floor Sex, M/M, Snowed In, Wrestling, shitty fast food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowpui/pseuds/Rainbowpui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba will not allow Anti-McRib propaganda in this household.<br/>Also Ahmerst makes silly requests.<br/>for the Mink Secret Santa event</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas is my Goddamn Sandwich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ahmerst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmerst/gifts).



By the time that Mink got home, the snow had already started to fall. Light fluffy flakes that drifted like feathery down from the sky; he hadn’t thought much of it.

"Hey," Aoba had called out to him, as Mink put his coat up on the hook by the door. Aoba craned his head over the back of the couch to watch him. "What’ve you got there?"

Mink grunted, help up the paper bag in his hand in a vague answer as he crossed the room to where Aoba was sitting.

"I got hungry, stopped by McDonald on the way home."

"Oh?" Aoba sat up, making room for Mink on the couch. "what did you get?"

What did he get? Mink blinked, not entirely sure of the name. Low quality fast food wasn’t something he was exactly an expert on. And he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d had McDonalds before this. Certainly not since Aoba had moved in and started cooking for him on a regular basis some few odd months ago. He’d spent an embarrassingly long amount of time squinting at the menu before picking something that didn’t look entirely terrible.

"Not sure. Some jalapeño thing?"

Aoba clicked his tongue as he peeked inside the bag, judging Mink’s choice of burger. He shook his head, but stole one of Mink’s fries anyway, popping it into his mouth. Mink looked in after him. Tucked next to his order of small fries was his burger, neatly wrapped in brown paper that proclaimed in blocky green letters ‘100% pure beef JALAPEÑO DOUBLE’. He didn’t see anything that seemed obviously wrong or out of place, or would otherwise be cause for Aoba’s reaction. He raised an eyebrow at him, expression blank. “What?”

Aoba rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Well clearly you’ve missed a golden opportunity for a superior dining experience.”

Mink blinked, waiting for him to continue.

"I mean, you went to McDonalds today and you _didn’t_ get a McRib!"

Outside, the wind howled. Mink sat, waiting for further explanation. But Aoba just lay there looking up at him expectantly.

"What?"

"Didn’t you notice? The McRib is back! And you didn’t get it. You know it’s not often that we’re blessed with it’s delicious meaty presence." He shook his head again, feigning disappointment. "Really that’s what you get for not calling me to see if I wanted anything. I could have told you what the objectively most delicious sandwich in all of Micky D’s history is."

Mink felt the corner of his mouth twitch, attempting to hold back a smile.

"I didn’t know the McRib was a seasonal thing, but I’ll be sure to keep that in mind for next time."

Aoba hummed, sitting up. “Well you know, it’s not still too late, we could always go back.”

Mink glanced down at his car keys, still in hand, looked over at his coat on the hook. His gaze drifted to the window, where in the darkness he could see the snow starting to pick up. He frowned.

Aoba let out an overly dramatic sigh. “Alright, alright. No need to look so put out about it. I understand.”

Mink leaned across the couch to kiss him. “I’ve had a long day.” It was why he had gotten McDonald’s in the first place, too hungry to get home and wait for Aoba to prepare dinner.

"I guess you’re just leaving your poor boyfriend to starve. Heartless. But it’s alright. Since I am so endlessly kind I’ll find it in my heart to forgive you."

Mink shook his head, unable to keep the grin off his face any longer. “Oh, thank you.”

"You’re welcome." Aoba smiled up at him, stealing another one of his fries. "You can make it up to me by taking me to get a McRib tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Mink nodded.

"It’s a deal then?" Aoba grinned, scooping up a sleeping Ren from the foot on the couch as he stood. He tucked the Allmate under one arm to reach out to help Mink up with the other.

Mink made a noise of agreement, accepting Aoba’s offered hand.

"Deal."

It wasn’t a promise he would be able to keep.

\----

The first thing that Mink noticed when he woke up was that it was cold. The fireplace must have gone out in the night, and even under all the covers and with Aoba’s huddled form tucked up next to his side he could feel winter’s icy fingers creeping in. The weather report had said that there was a cold front moving in, though, and this was not the first time the fire had gone out in the night, so this in and of itself was not alarming.

The second thing that Mink noticed was that it was darker in the room than it should be, unusually dim even for a cloudy day. He sat up, groaned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to cast a look around to try and find the cause.

The windows were frosted over. All the way up. That would explain it. The ice too thick to let much light in. He sniffed, trying to wake himself. That was going to be annoying to scrape off later. He wondered how much snow exactly they had gotten…

Aoba turned in his sleep, mumbling something he couldn’t make out. Mink smiled down at him, running a gentle hand through his hair. He supposed he should get up then and start on breakfast. And coffee. That was the first priority, getting a pot going. 

He was careful when he got up, careful not to wake Aoba with his movement and careful not to let the cold in under the sheet. He shivered as his bare feet touched down on the cold hard surface of the hardwood floors. He sighed. Sometimes he understood why people liked carpets. 

The pipes in the kitchen groaned under the cold, and Mink made sure to set them to drip as he waited for his coffee to brew. He shifted from foot to foot impatiently. The windows in the kitchen were frosted over too, and it occurred to him that he would probably have to check out the front door to see for himself how much snow had actually fallen while they were sleeping. 

The door was stuck when he tried to open it. This should have been his first clue. He gave it a kick to loosen the frost that had settled into the seam and tried again, pulling hard on the door. It gave way with a loud CRACK of shattering ice and swung open, almost hitting him in the face. The wind rushed in, icy and sharp. 

If he had been still been asleep before, he certainly wasn’t now, staring outside. Behind him, the slap of feet of floors pattered behind him. Aoba peered over his shoulder, frowning at what he saw.

“That’s some bullshit.” He muttered groggily, tucking his hands into his armpits.

The snow had been pressed up against the door, the outline of the paneling still visible. 

It was at chest level.

\----

“Well,” Aoba said, placing the coffee mugs and dishes from breakfast into the sink. “It wasn’t the McRibby late breakfast I was hoping for, but I guess I’ll have to let you off the hook this time because of extenuating circumstances.” In the living room Mink poked at the fire, trying to coax it back to life. He made a vague humming sound of understanding. “It’s ok though, you can make it up to me later.” Rurakan groomed himself from his perch on the mantel, causally ignoring Aoba even as he began to speak up. 

“A message has been sent to the town. They say they probably won’t be able to come out with a plow until late. All the roads in town are blocked up.” Mink stood as the fire finally started to flare up, dusting himself off and stretching his back.

“To be expected. We are pretty far out.”

“Hey!” Aoba grumbled, propping his hands on his hips. “Are you ignoring me?”

Mink put away the poker and put up the fireplace screen, pointed not turning to look at him.

“Yes.”

Aoba threw a dishtowel at his head. “You’re a bully.”

“Aoba,” Ren spoke up, “be careful. That could have gone into the fire. ”

“Whatever!” Aoba pouted. “None of you understand my struggle. All I wanted was a McRib.” He crossed his arms. Mink grinned at him. The look in his eyes was warm and teasing. He crossed the room with sure, even strides to press a kiss against his cheek.

“It’s just a sandwich.” Aoba snorted.

“It’s not just a sandwich! It’s the most delicious barbeque-y sandwich of all. ” Mink wrinkled his nose, peering down at Aoba with doubt written clearly on his face. 

“Honestly it looks pretty disgusting.”

Aoba gasped, shoving away from Mink’s hold. “Take that back! The McRib is great and I will not stand any anti-McRib propaganda in this household.”

“But this is my house.” Mink grinned. “It looked slimy. It was downing in sauce. I don’t know why you would willingly eat that.”

“That’s it!” Aoba frowned. “I’m going to beat you up!” He grabbed for Mink, who skillfully dodged him and escaped behind the couch. “Hey get back here! I need to beat the love of McRibs into you.” Aoba chased him, weaving between end tables and over stray Allmates. Mink just continued to grin. “You’re not going to be laughing when I’ve got you in a chokehold!” Aoba finally cornered him between a land and the loveseat, wrapping his arms around Mink’s waist and forcing him down. His foot caught on the edge of the rug and he lost his balance, going down with him. 

“Hey!” He tried to catch Mink’s wrists but his hand snuck up under Aoba’s sweater, tickling at his sides. “No! T-that’s cheating!” 

The world was spinning. Suddenly Aoba found himself on the ground, hands pinned above his head and breathless from laughter. “You’re terrible.” Mink just smiled down at him, looking quite satisfied with himself. 

“I know.” Somewhere above him he could hear the flap of Rurakan’s wings as he left the room. Ren padded out after him. 

Mink kissed him. 

Aoba gasped. The hand that didn’t hold both on Aoba’s wrists above his head was still stuck under his sweater. Mink rubbed circles against his hip bone, drew his hand slowly to tickle over the lowest most sensitive part of Aoba’s tummy. Aoba tried to roll away from him, swallowing his laughter. 

“Terrible. Terrible” he managed to choke out between bursts of laughter and kisses. “I hattttteeeee youu.” 

Mink grinned. “Hate me?” His knee pressed against the growing swell in Aoba’s pants. “Is that what they’re calling it now.” 

“Y-yes.” Aoba gasped, even as his hips arched up to meet him. “I could never love a McRib slanderer.” He could feel and not just hear the low rumble of laugher in Mink’s chest. Mink nipped at the corner of his jaw.

“I guess I’ll just have to win you over.”

Mink loosened his grip on Aoba’s wrists if only just by a bit, but his other hand was moving, skimming up past Aoba’s navel and hiking his sweater up with it. Up, up until it was bunched up nearly to Aoba’s collar, and Mink could lean down to press a kiss to  
one quickly hardening nipple.

“Ah-h! Hey!” Aoba bit down on his lip, trying to hold back a moan. He knew he should be more annoyed, it was still pretty cold in the room, even this close to the fire. But even though the floors were cold on the parts of him that hadn’t ended up on the rug, the rest of him was quickly beginning to heat up. He tossed back his head, toes curling as Mink’s free hand moved down to grip him through his pants.

“Fuck!”

“I think,” Mink started voice husky as his own hips bucked against Aoba. “I can probably find a way to make you forgive me.” Aoba’s only reply was a strangled gasp as Mink tugged down his pants, exposing Aoba’s hot flesh to the air. It was only a moment before Mink was tugging down his own pants as well, and reaching for the end table and the small jar that Aoba knew was hidden there. Aoba licked his lips, the flowery scent filling him with anticipation. He felt himself move his legs to open up for Mink, allowing him to slip between them. 

He shifted as Mink’s fingers slipped inside him. Mink kissed the corner of his mouth in apology. The first few moments were always uncomfortable, even though it never hurt. It was just an odd feeling, something he could never get one hundred percent used to. The discomfort gave way to pleasure quickly though as the fingers started to move. 

Aoba groaned, rocking down against Mink’s hand impatiently. 

“C-come on, stop teasing me.” The look that Mink gave him was purely devilish. He lifted a knee of his own to press against Mink’s erection, wiping the look right off his face. He gasped out a laugh. “I know you must be getting impatient too.” Mink made a sound like far away thunder, deep in his chest, and suddenly Aoba found that his wrists were free, and that Mink was flipping him over roughly. 

Aoba made an unattractive squawk of surprise, settling himself on his elbows. Mink’s apology came in the form of a kiss pressed against the back of his neck, and the slip of his hands across his tummy and up his thighs. Mink’s knee urged his leg’s to spread further, and Aoba complied dutifully as Mink slicked himself up behind him. He slid into him slowly. Aoba took a long deep breath. 

Mink’s actual length was so much bigger than his fingers. This was something else that he never quite got used to. It was such a peculiar kind of feeling. Aoba felt stretched thin, full up in a way that he suspected nothing else would ever quite feel like. It was…nice, even before Mink starts moving. And he always gave Aoba a moment to adjust. Aoba found himself letting out a low slow moan, the floors felt cool against his forehead. He nodded. 

Mink set a steady pace, his thrusts firm and deep. Aoba felt like he could reach into the core of him, felt like Mink’s thrusts could reach all the way to the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t stop himself from gasping. He didn’t even fell the cold anymore, only the place where their skin connected. Only the bruising grip of Mink’s hand against his thigh, his hip. He could feel himself skinning his knees against the carpet. He didn’t care. 

Mink sped up after a moment, his thrusts coming harder. His hand came down to grip at Aoba, pumping him in time with his thrusts. He was close, Aoba knew. They both were. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to hold on just a little longer.  
Mink’s pace was punishing, and Aoba found himself crying out despite his efforts, clenching hard as his cum shoot out onto the carpet. Behind him Mink groaned, getting in a few last jerky thrusts before he too was coming. 

It took him a moment to catch his breath before he pulled out, and then he and Aoba were collapsing onto the floor, too tired and stated to make the trip back to the bedroom, or even just the couch, just yet. Aoba turned his head, watched the rise and fall of Mink’s unsteady breath as he stared at the ceiling. Mink turned to face him.

“Well,” he grinned. “Did I convince you?”

Aoba gave a breathless laugh. “Alright alright. You’re forgiven.”

“But!” he rolled onto his stomach, pointing a shaky finger at Mink’s face. “I’m still making you get me a McRib when the roads clear out.”

Mink laughed, shaking his head.

“Deal.”


End file.
